criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Loukas
Mia Loukas (Grk: Μία Λουκᾶς) is a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, appearing during the events of multiple cases throughout the season. Appearance Mia is a beat cop with shoulder length brown hair, freckles and green eyes. She is seen wearing a standard blue Grimsborough Police collared shirt with logos of the department on its sleeves and a black tie. She also wears a silver clip on badge, a golden nametag with her surname "Loukas" on it and pearl earrings. Events of Criminal Case Behind These Walls Mia was introduced to the player and Gloria soon after she appeared to inform that the department had a phone call from Chelsea Bloom about a murder at the Bloom family estate. Chief Parker then assigned the player and Gloria to the case that Mia had informed. Light My Fire Mid-investigation, Mia came and told Gloria and the player that there was a person filed a restraining order against Celine Dernier, the victim. Mia then checked and was able to find that person was waiter Crispin Ruff, prompting Gloria and the player to come and ask him why. Blood in the Water Mid-investigation, Mia told Jones and the player that the journalists had gotten out about Mayor Price's murder and rumors were running wild, prompting Jones to give a press conference outside City Hall. Death in My Hand Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station, telling Jones and the player that she had discovered a sewer tunnel which leaded right into the dome while guarding the murder scene. After Mia revealed that it had been used recently, the team quickly went to the tunnel to find more clues. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station and told Gloria and the player that there was a break-in in Tony Marconi's house, prompting the team to go there to investigate. Final Cut Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that there was a fight between the suspects, which turned out to be landscaper Gunnar Burns threatening film student Toby Hansen with a pair of hedge clippers for damage to campus property. Deadeye When Gloria and the player were talking about recent murders that had happened at Grimsborough University, Mia informed them of another murder that had taken place during a paintball match, prompting the team to go to the university's paintball arena to investigate the murder. Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that Iota Psi Omega sorority girls were having a party to celebrate Sam De Witt's murder when she passed by the victim's sorority house, which prompted Gloria and the player to get over there and see what was going on. Trick or Treat Mid-investigation, Mia reported to Gloria and the player that she had seen someone dressed as a witch fleeing the scene of the murder. The suspect was later identified as costume shop owner Lily Chen. After arresting Gregory Lynn's killer, Mia reported to the team that Kevin Charles's dead body had been found. Lashing Out Mid-investigation, Mia told the team they had discovered Ad Astra's hideout cave., prompting them to go there to investigate the cave. Trivia *Mia is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts of The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) *Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy) *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) *Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy) *Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) *Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MLoukasConspiracyMi.png|Mia, as she initially appeared in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). Mia-Case267.PNG|Mia, as she appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy), Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy), Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy) and Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy). Mia-Case265.PNG|Mia, as she appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). Mia-Case272-1.png|Mia, as she appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) and Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters